In general, forming a very thin layer of a material, e.g. with a thickness in the nanometer range or with a thickness even smaller than one nanometer, may be very challenging using typical processes of semiconductor industry. However, so-called two dimensional materials may be highly attractive for electronic devices and integrated circuit technologies. Graphene for example, including a layer of carbon atoms in a hexagonal arrangement, may have superior electronic properties enabling, for example, the manufacturing of a transistor having an increased response and/or switching behavior. Further, an ultrathin layer of a material may have enhanced properties compared to the corresponding bulk material. Therefore, two-dimensional materials could be important for microelectronics, e.g. for developing various types of sensors, transistors, and the like, wherein the challenging task may be incorporating these two-dimensional materials into a microchip for emulating the common silicon technology.